Instant messaging (IM) and chat technologies facilitate near real-time text-based communication between two or more participants over a network. Mobile instant messaging (MIM) may transpose the desktop IM experience to practically orient IM for mobile communications. IM and MIM may utilize a friend-to-friend network. A friend may advise others of their location using text inputs (e.g., “I am at home”), but automated location indicators for IM and MIM environments have not been successfully integrated.